A Prince's Snowflake
by StormDriver777
Summary: A innocent little boy meets a little girl who is not so innocent. She finds him walking on the streets after he ran away from home. She lives everyday like its her last, he hides from the world. How will this girl change his life into what he is today?
1. On A Snowy Day

Summery: A innocent little boy meets a little girl who is not so innocent. She finds him walking on the streets after he ran away from home. She lives everyday like its her last, he hides from the world. How will this girl change his life into what he is today? Bel X Oc (Varia Come later in the story).

Chapter 1: On A Snowy Day

* * *

><p>It all started that day and with a stupid fight, too. Rasiel wished to switch rooms with Belphegor, and the two young princes fought and fought until a couple of the maids broke them up.<p>

The castle was too small for the both of them, for Belphegor wanted some space. One night, he snuck out of the castle without much difficulty. The maids were completely clueless and too busy with his brother to even notice his absence.

He had taken off his crown so that no one could steal it or be likely to mess with him. He replaced his royal robes with a common outfit, befitting such that people of the streets would wear and not a prince.

The young prince wanted to go somewhere that had nothing to do with his brother Rasiel. Truth be told, Belphegor has only left the castle grounds once and that was to go visit the Blackwell family.

As Belphegor walked through the streets, no one really paid any particular attention to him. To others, he was but another kid wandering the streets. A normal kid with no one watching him, no one to bother him until she suddenly appeared before him.

Snow white hair and lavender eyes. She introduced herself as Celia. It was obvious that she did not belong to this world. The way she acted drew the young prince in like a moth to flame. Her shy coyness and gentility enticed him to inquire of her, but something about her told him to stay away.

She wore a simple black dress despite the cold weather, even though he, himself made sure to wear a coat, for it was much too cold to be wearing summer outfits.

"What is your name?" Celia asked with a slight giggle.

"I'm Bel. Just Bel" He said, leaving out his full name.

She laughed, tilting her head, "Really? What a dull name." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him, "You see, I've ran away from home and I'm not going back until Alexander apologizes!"

He didn't understand, they had just met and already she was dragging him somewhere. Who was this girl? Why was she telling him this?

She turned around, mad, "Hey! Aren't you listening to me!" It turns out he wasn't really paying attention which made her more mad. She pounced on him, knocking both of them on the ground.

He was shocked; she was annoyed, then she saw it. Beneath his long, messy, blonde hair was his eyes. His eyes a beautiful red—her favorite color.

She started giggling. She tried to uncover his eyes though he was pushing her away. She managed to pin him down with the help of her big white cat that has been following them for some time now.

Celia uncovered his eyes. Widening her eyes, she blushed lightly. Her smiled was as bright as the sun.

"I'm a pr-" He was going to say he was a prince but stopped himself. He didn't want her or anyone to know, not yet.

She giggled, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "It's scary when someone knows who you are. Especially when you're trying to hide your identity."

His eyes widened as they looked into each others eyes. "Her eyes are so seductive…" Belphegor thought. His eyes became heavy and started to close. He heard her say before he fainted, "Hey Bel?!"

_Slap. Belphegor fell to the floor. "Why cant you be more like your brother!?" His mother yelled. "You should be studying, practicing—not playing outside!" scolded his mother. "Always telling me to become better, just like my brother…"_

Belphegor opened his eyes slowly; he was in a different place. He was in an ally, dirty but at the same time clean. He was wrapped in a warm, thick blanket. He remembered fainting; but it was the first time anyone looked at him in the eyes instead of down their nose at him.

What was funny, the girl, Celia was there, waiting for him to wake up. She had food in a basket, it was weird. The girl that he just met brought him some place safe-ish.

She smiled at him, "You passed out from hunger, didn't you?" She brought out two spoons. "I tried to talk the shopkeepers into giving me what I needed, but they refused, so I had to pitch in."

"...You?" Is the only thing he managed to get in before she started talking again.

"Oh, and while I was at it, I grabbed these as well!" She opened and closed some golden pair of scissors. "I can tell you like your eyes hidden but your hair reaches down to your shoulders so I want to make it look pretty!"

Celia made her way, snipping the unwanted hair. "... Bel, are you... related to the royal family?"

He turned his head in shock. "H-how!?"

She tuned his head, "Hey! Face forward! And you have the royal family's crest hanging around your wrist."

"I-I am the youngest prince. My mother said if I ever wandered in the streets, I must wear it," He replied, his voice sounding a little sad.

"Oh, well that crest will entitles you a little more power. Say, if you needed food, the shopkeepers would have to give it to you," She giggled.

"My mother is an idiot—the same as my father. They fight all the time when I'm trying to sleep."

"Thats probably why you fainted. Do you hate your father?" She asked.

"Not just him...my mother, my brother, everyone in the castle...but that doesn't matter anymore…I'm never going back…I-I've... lost everything."

She snipped a part of his left ear, licking the cut first, and then licking her lips. He looked at her shocked. "You didn't lose everything, you've simply lost your will to live." She finished his hair, it was now neat and tidy. His bangs now concealed only half of his face and not his whole face.

Celia then led Bel, with his new haircut, through the streets. "Bel," She said getting his attention, "If you hate them, then kill them. But if you do so, start with the youngest, easier prey."

He stood there shocked at her words, not even he would have thought of that, "But what if I get punished?"

"Parents don't give us kids enough credit," She began saying. "Say, you thought he was a bug. Besides if he's dead, you'll be king one day." She twirled around him beginning to laugh.

She jumped on him from behind, "Being an assassin is a dirty job but it gets you rich fast if you know what you're doing." She began humming a certain tune. The song carried an edge of sadness, but since she was the one humming it and since she said she liked it and laughed, he loved the tune.

The two continued down the street, though not noticing that the two were being watched. As they neared the edge of the town, it began to rain.

A couple men who were watching the pair seized the opportunity and quickly pinned Bel to the ground. One of the attackers proceeded to place Celia in a chokehold. Bel was slightly injured.

The men were human-traffickers, and the one who had Bel pinned down said, "Don't hurt her! She has that crest on her dress of the-" One man yelled but was interrupted.

"Of course not. I've heard rich people pay through the roof for a member of the Blackwell family."

The third man said, "I wonder how much they'll pay for a prince."

Celia looks at the man who was holding her. "You're an idiot if you think you'll get away," She said, catching Bel and the traffickers off-guard. The man holding her threw her on the ground.

"Brat! What is that supposed to mean!?" The man then chuckled, "No one will help you if they don't know where you are."

She smiled, "If I were you, I wouldn't turn around."

"There's nothing there, kid," He chuckled again as he turned. All he saw was white and his own blood being spilt. He pushed the snow tiger, though the tiger's jaw was locked on.

The other two men ran as the baby snow tiger locked its jaws on the man's left leg. He was already dead by the time the tiger released him. Celia started laughing hysterically, and began to sing and dance in the blood.

She warned him, she knew he would have turned around. Her tigers were smart and protective.

Bel was clearly stunned by what he had just seen. She then walked over to him, hugging him. "It's best to get you home now. Besides, I don't want a prince's blood on my hands." She said with her tell-tale smile.

Celia took the scarf from around her neck and proceeded to wiping the blood off of his face. He had scratches and a few minor cuts but nothing that would scar. "The only blood I see is on your face," She said as she licked his cheek that had a small amount of blood on it.

His face was a light shade of pink. He was about to say something but she pulled him up, laughing. "Are you afraid?"

"The man said people would pay a lot for a member of the Blackwell family but there wasn't any member since I've met them all."

She merely smiled. "Are you sure about that, Belphegor? My full name is Celia Blackwell, youngest daughter on the head of the family. I'm the funniest and the smartest."

How come I've never seen or heard of you before?"

"I'm either in the streets or always studying, what a bore..."

She once again grabbed onto him and leading him through the woods, going towards the castle he lived in. When they reached the edge of the forest, a woman dressed formally stood by, waited on by her attendants.

Celia giggled, "That must be your mother, Bel?"

"That's her."

"Do you hate your mother?" She asked him with curiosity because of how darkly he said it. "Your mother is coming," She said plainly.

His mother walked fast towards them, hugging her son until he turned blue then smacking him. "How dare you run off! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The queen looked quickly at Celia, "Oh my, are you bleeding!?"

She shook her head, "No need to have any concern for me. I was just bringing back Bel before he gets hurt again."

"What?!" She yelled "Did you hurt him!?"

"Huh..?" She said confused. "I wonder why you would think that?" Celia laughed. She turned towards Bel, took off her necklaces and placed them around his neck. "Next time come find me," She said as she left him alone with him mother.

* * *

><p>End!~ Tell me what you think ^-^ also special thanks to my editor, on gaia (Marisa Chuikova). Also, sorry Bel is a bit Oc-ish.<p> 


	2. Shock

Summery: A innocent little boy meets a little girl who is not so innocent. She finds him walking on the streets after he ran away from home. She lives everyday like its her last, he hides from the world. How will this girl change his life into what he is today? Bel X Oc.

Chapter 2: Shock

* * *

><p><em>Years Later...<em>

Celia noticed that it had started snowing outside; just when she thought that it couldn't get any colder. The crystallized flurry of snowflakes landed in the courtyard, covering everything in a pristine blanket of pure white. It was like an ocean of white, spreading as far as she could see.

"Celia! Celia!" a man was yelling for her. The tapping of his shoes grew louder as he approached quickly. He rounded the corner, spotted her and came towards her. "Sorry, Celia!" His dark black hair was ruffled from his haste to reach her. "I know I promised to take you out today but I can't."

Celia sat up from where she had been laying. "This is the hundredth time you've broken your promise!" she protested, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

The man gave her a soft, endearing smile. "Just one more time," he promised. "Then we can do whatever you want." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I completely forgot that Ravenwood asked me to go pick up the members of the Varia today."

Celia gazed at him with her beautiful, lavender eyes. "The Varia? I think I've heard of them. Aren't they that elite independent assassination squad that serves under the Vongola?"

Surprised, he asked, "You've done your research on them already?" Then he laughed, amused.

She smiled at him. "I've always known about them. My family used to do business with the boss, remember?" She lay back down on the ground, remembering. "I forgot his name." A small giggle escaped her lips. "Didn't it start with an X?"

"Xanxus is his name."

She giggled again. "What a stupid name."

"I thought you would say that." He was about to leave but turned back to look at her as another thought struck him. "Celia, would you like to accompany me?"

She shook her head. "No."

The man nodded. Again when he was about to leave, he turned back and paused, saying, "Oh, and I almost forgot. It looks like the Varia will be joining the party tonight."

"The Ravenwood event?" Celia was silent for a moment, thinking. Then she complained, "Why do we have to have his party at my house?"

"Celia…" He came towards her, dropping to one knee so he could look at her where she lay on the cold ground. He took her chin into his firm grip. "Remember that night?" he asked gently. "All those years ago when your family was murdered by your very own sister? If it wasn't for the Ravenwood family, that scar…" He released her chin, pointing to her chest. "Wouldn't be there. You would have died." He backed up. "In other words, you owe him your life but nothing a simple party won't do." Alex gave a silent laugh. He always had a strange way of finding entertainment at the most inappropriate times.

"I don't owe him anything, Alex," Celia said. "It was his choice to save me. He could have just let me die…"

The black haired man looked at her in surprise but then his lips quirked into a small smile. He knew Celia didn't care if she lived or died. Since the day she had been attacked, Celia had accepted death as the inevitable. But Alex knew that if she had to choose one over the other, it was to live. Celia had nothing to live for but nevertheless she chose to live like there was no tomorrow. She had been like that since the day she was born. It was just who she was.

"You know we couldn't just let you die," Alex answered. "Especially since you're now the last remaining heir to your family's legacy. You're fated to follow in your parents' footsteps… as the head of the Blackwell family."

Being overwhelmed by something she didn't fully remember, Celia kicked her friend in the face. "I don't care what my parents did! I will not do whatever they did!"

Alex rubbed his sore face with the palm of his hand and mumbled through his fingers, "Note to self: never get on your bad side!" He stood up and waved to her. "Well Celia, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight." He left promptly without delay, leaving her completely alone in her house.

Celia lay back down on the floor, where it was nice and chilly. Just the way she liked it.

* * *

><p>When not killing time or murdering people, Bel was usually snooping around. Ever since that day seven years ago, he had been trying to find her exact location. But he had no luck. That girl was the only reason he became what he was today.<p>

Ever since she left him that day, he had visited her family but had zero luck finding her. Her parents insisted that they didn't have a child with white hair, nor ever had. When he was around the oldest daughter, Stella, she would always ask him why he was trying to find the white-haired girl.

"VOI!~" Squalo yelled out of the blue, startling some of them. It seemed like Lussuria had dozed off and was sleeping on him. The whole scene was quite amusing but Bel's mind kept wandering off... Thinking about that day…

It had become nothing more than a faded memory but he kept a hold of that precious, fragile memory. The only important one. She was probably dead, along with the rest of her family but he held onto hope with a vicious stubbornness.

"Hey Bel," Mammon said in his tiny voice. Bel simply ignored the baby on his lap and continued with his own train of thoughts until the baby wrapped a tentacle around Bel's throat. Mammon squeezed relentlessly, snapping Bel out of his thoughts and forcing him to come back to reality.

"Why are you zoning out?" Mammon asked as he released Bel's neck from his previous grip, catching the attention of the others in the process.

"No reason." Bel's cheshire grin grew. He gripped Mammon's cheeks and pinched them then he turned his attention towards his boss. "Say Boss, where are we going?"

"VOI! The damn boss already told us!" Squalo shouted.

Mammon jumped into the conversation. "Mu, Bel must have had been spacing out at the whole time. Again."

Lussuria yawned, awakening from his sleep with a sleepy stretch. "Bel-chan, why are you spacing out all the time?" he asked, slightly curious.

"He's probably daydreaming about a damn girl," Squalo suggested without thinking twice about what he was saying.

"Aww!~" Lussuria squirmed. "Bel-chan!~ When did you meet her? Where is she now? What does she look like?" Question after question erupted from Lussuria as he clamoured to know about this mystery girl that had hooked Bel's entire attention.

"You'd better not being her to the headquarters, trash," Xanxus added with an underlying threatening tone.

"Say Boss, the place where we'll be going, where will we be living?" Mammon asked.

"Someone will set up a place for us," Xanxus answered shortly before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

As the plane soared through the open expanse of air, some of the passengers fell asleep while others sat in their seats bored out of their minds. It was a couple of hours later that the plane finally started its long descent, heading for the blinking lights and tarmac runway. Eventually it pulled to a full stop and the side door opened, a fresh breeze flowing into the plane.

"Boss," Mammon said, shaking awake Xanxus.

"Hmm...? What is it, trash?" Xanxus opened up his eyes, not caring that the rest of the members had already disembarked from the plane. Slowly, he got up from his seat and took his time walking outside. As he stepped out, rays of warm sunshine gently touched his face in a welcoming gesture.

Everyone walked down the long halls, heading into a waiting room. They looked around and saw an expressionless girl standing to the side, holding up a sign that read 'Varia' in bold letters. The group started to move towards her.

"Varia group?" the expressionless girl asked, staring at each of the passengers in turn with no emotion.

Xanxus nodded.

"Mr. Ashford is waiting in the car," she said as she started to walk without looking back. The Varia followed her.

"Ashford?" Xanxus asked. He was not familiar with the name.

"Mr. Ravenwood fell ill," the impassive girl explained. "He asked Alexander Ashford to pick you all up." Her tone was flat and detached, lacking any form of emotion or expression.

As they followed her, the girl led them out to where a sleek black limo was waiting in the front for them. The driver opened the door which slid upwards. He stepped out of the vehicle, a hood shadowing his face. He slid down his hood, revealing his long black hair. He was in his early twenties. "I can handle it from here Echo," he told her calmly, reaching out and rubbing her head; mussing up her hair affectionately.

The dispassionate girl seemed to come alive somewhat and she blushed very lightly. "Understood. Echo will go drop off your fiance." Her emotionless eyes now held a hint of feeling to them.

The driver nodded and then turned to the Varia group. "My name is Alexander Ashford," he introduced with a smile. He went into the limo. "Come on in. I'll take you out to eat and then show you to your new house, or we can go to Ravenwood Manor. Whichever you prefer."

The Varia group piled into the car one by one.

"Manor," Xanxus said simply, choosing from the two offered choices. Alex nodded and then once everyone was in, he put the car into motion.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Ravenwood mansion, pulling into the long winding driveway.

Xanxus was the first one out of the car. For some odd reason he was eager to talk to Mr. Ravenwood. Everyone exited the car after him, including Alexander.

"Trash, is he even here?" Xanxus asked as his eyes looked over the large mansion.

"He should be," Alex answered, walking up to the door. He leaned forward and rang the doorbell.

A couple of seconds later, the large door was opened by a small child. "Hello?"

"Hey little Lilly," Alex greeted with a cheerful smile. "Where's your dad?"

"Hi Alex!" Lilly exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house. She led him through a room and into another where a man was doing work. "Papa, Alex is here and he brought friends."

Lilly's father looked up from his papers. "Oh, I didn't expect to meet up with you guys today."

"Trash," Xanxus said simply as he strode confidently into the room. Was that a type of greeting? Maybe.

"Alex." Lilly's father motioned over the driver. "Could you bring Lilly somewhere and look after her for a bit so she doesn't get into any trouble?"

"Sure, Mr. Ravenwood," Alex agreed. He extended his hand and the six year old took it as he led her out of the room.

After the two had left, Lilly's father put away his documents and papers and sat up. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked you guys to come?"

"You wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't important, scum."

Mr. Ravenwood smirked knowingly. "You guys have heard of the Blackwell family, right?"

Hearing that last name surprised them all, especially Bel. The Varia fell silent until Xanxus spoke up, "They were all massacred three years ago."

"Or so you think. I believe a girl survived. A young girl."

"VOI!" Squalo yelled. "Wouldn't she have come straight to us then!?"

Mr. Ravenwood shrugged. "Unless she's scared to leave or something."

"Trash! Why do you think a Blackwell is still alive?" Xanxus asked, annoyed.

Mr. Ravenwood sighed. "I'm not at all sure but I overheard Alex talking about the Blackwell family. He keeps three unused houses for his… 'research' and two other houses. He lives in one and his sister lives in the other. That means there's still one, unused." He paused, staring at Xanxus. "I sent him out because I think he was part of the tragedy."

The room fell silent again as each person considered this new revealing information. How could the friendly driver kill or be part of the gruesome killing spree?

"If she is still alive, then what?" Xanxus finally asked after five minutes of intense feelings had passed by.

"Up to you on what you want to do with her."

"VOI!" Squalo shouted and waved a fist in the air. "Do we even have the name she goes by now?"

"Sorry," Mr. Ravenwood apologized. "I've never met the girl and Alex doesn't exactly tell me anything about her."

"Is there anyone close to her, trash?" Xanxus pressed.

"Oh…" Mr. Ravenwood pondered this for a moment. "I hear Lilly talking about her sometimes. She said that the girl is always alone and doesn't come out of her room. Something like that."

"Trash, answer my question!"

Mr. Ravenwood sighed. "I believe their there names are Aqua and Val."

Xanxus stared at Mr. Ravenwood and then said to the others, "I'll know if this is a lie just by looking at her."

"Ushishi. Have you met the Blackwells before?"

Xanxus turned his stare onto Bel. "I've met the adults in that family, trash. If she looks like them then it'll be easy to tell."

"Oh, She might be at the party tonight."

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a looong update!~ I've been have writers block for few of my storys xD and I have school and lots of homework! Forgive me~ Thank you for reviewing, Following and Favoriteing!~<p> 


	3. Ravenwood Event

Summery: A innocent little boy meets a little girl who is not so innocent. She finds him walking on the streets after he ran away from home. She lives everyday like its her last, he hides from the world. How will this girl change his life into what he is today? Bel X Oc.

Chapter 3: Ravenwood Event

* * *

><p>Celia stood outside in the freezing weather in a simple, short, purple dress. The fabric was thin and light and provided no protection against the chilly winds. But Celia barely felt the cold fingers brushing against her soft skin; the cold just never bothered her. She liked it much more than the scorching hot hundred degree weather. Celia watched as pure white snow continued to fall and fall from the dark sky overhead.<p>

It was almost time for the Ravenwood event. The guests had already arrived, or so Celia thought. She wasn't entirely sure as she hadn't bothered to go greet any of them. She stood outside, twirling in the flurry snowflakes, making the small, beautiful crystalline white fluffs dance around her. Every time she moved, she stirred up more of the fallen snow or altered the course of a fellow falling snowflake. Celia held out her hand and let one land gently on the tip of her finger. She watched as it softly melted on contact with the warmth of her body. Each snowflake was unique and beautiful.

As Celia enjoyed the cold weather, she was acutely aware that most of the guests were watching her. She could feel their insistent, beady eyes on her, focusing on her every movement, her every step. Judging her. Whispering about her. But Celia didn't care. They all lived in their own little world while she lived in her breathtaking wonderland. And it was all hers.

She stopped dancing when she heard her name being called. She recognized Alex's voice as he called out to her. Celia turned to look at him and saw him motioning for her to come inside before she froze to death. He didn't understand, just like none of them did. Celia wasn't afraid of the cold; she was more like one with it.

Nevertheless, she listened to Alex's urging and walked into the mansion. Warm air rushed to embrace her, brushing against her cold skin eagerly. The overwhelming stench of perfume and cologne rode on the tepid air current and attempted to suffocate Celia's senses. The strong mixed fragrances stunk. The smell of them all… just stunk.

Celia tried her best to ignore the air which was choked full of warring scents: putrid jasmine, flowery rose, and covered with masculine sprays. She spotted the person who had saved her life all those years ago and walked up to him.

"Hello, Gil," she smiled gently. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that, Gilbert."

Gilbert returned her soft smile with one of his own. "Of course not, Miss Blackwell," he answered with a polite bow of his head.

"I do hope you enjoy the party," Celia said as she reached out and grabbed a flute of crystal glass from one of the passing waiters. As she took a sip of the cool, fruity contents, Alex appeared, laughing as he joined their conversation.

"I'm sure he will, Celia," he grinned. Then excusing both of them, he pulled Gilbert away to speak with him more.

Now that Alex was keeping her savior company, Celia decided to leave the party for a bit and go up to her room for some quiet solitude. She deposited her glass on an empty tray and then made her way up the thickly carpeted stairs to her room.

Celia's bedroom was very normal looking. It had white walls and a lush purple carpet. Normal.

She made her way towards her double windows and pushed them open, letting in the freezing, cold air from outside. The air blew into her bedroom, and Celia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling refreshed.

As she stood by her window, enjoying the cold, she saw six people making their way up to her house. Only slightly curious, Celia thought that everyone had already arrived, but apparently not. She shrugged it off. She had thrown enough events to expect the odd party crasher to show up at her place. These people were probably just another bunch seeking entertainment.

As she put them out of her mind, she heard her name being called over and over again. She turned around and listened as Alex finally reached her door. Judging by the shortness of his breath, he had been running to find her. Celia laughed at him.

Alex drew a quick breath and then straightened his tie. "Celia, um… I know how much you love to sing and play the piano. Mr. Ravenwood wants to hear that song you composed."

The closest thing to Celia was a book so she picked that up and threw it at Alex's face. "Love to," she murmured, pushing him out of the way. She ran down the stairs, only slowing down once she neared the last steps, and then started to walk normally towards the grand piano in the room.

A small crowd of guests had already gathered around, waiting expectantly for her. Celia sat down on the seat and rested her fingers on the elegant keys. She tilted her head slightly but did not start playing. She just didn't feel like playing today. No matter how much she loved her little song, she wasn't going to play the piano.

Instead, she got up and led Alex towards the sleek, black instrument and told him to play. Obediently, Alex let his fingers glide up and down the keys, playing out the notes. Celia stood beside him, listening to the melody. She started to hum along with the tune and soon began singing along to the piano accompaniment. She had composed her own lyrics to the tune a long time ago.

Yes, she had added lyrics to the melody. The lyrics were about someone but Celia couldn't quite remember who. Like the melody she had hummed, the song always seemed so sad. Loss… love… life… death…

Celia closed her eyes and continued singing, expelling air. The muscles in her neck were relaxed and she let her breath flow freely. Her larynx didn't move as she sang. The notes she made were beautiful and it seemed as if she had been singing on a professional level her entire life.

It was a couple of minutes later before she stopped without even a sore throat.

There was a moment of silence as the last notes of her sad song faded away. Her audience hung onto her every sound with rapt attention, drinking it all in. It had been an amazing, heart-touching performance.

Then the loud clapping came, swelling and gaining momentum. Celia opened her eyes to see Mr. Ravenwood standing in front of her, smiling as he clapped along with the rest.

"That was wonderful, Celia," he praised. "Wonderful!" Then he cleared his throat and said, "Oh, and I seem to have forgotten to mention… I invited a couple of guests over. I hope you don't mind." He flashed her an apologetic smile. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go let them in."

"Well, maybe this won't be so boring after all," Celia answered with a small half-hearted smile that faded from her expression as soon as it had appeared. "I'll be going to see Gor."

"Ah. Have fun with the wild beast," Alex commented with a humorous laugh.

Celia frowned at him. "He's NOT a beast!"

~Magical Time Skip~

A baby snow tiger cub wandered through the mansion. Once it approached or came near any of the guests, people would automatically back away in fear. The cub approached Alex quite a few times but each time Alex shooed it away.

It was clear the baby tiger was looking for its master and couldn't find her. Where could she be at this time? The poor baby was sad that it couldn't find her but it didn't give up.

It continued wandering around, approaching the other guests in search of its master, before being picked up by someone it did not know. The man grabbed it by its side and hefted it off the ground, looking at it with a huge smile. The tiger was annoyed at this kind of treatment and tried to wiggle away, but the man held on tightly. It waved its paws in the air futilely, squirming. Looking for its master was hard work for the little one and this human was preventing it from continuing its search.

Suddenly a loud roar came from behind the man. A bigger adult snow tiger now stood directly behind him, eyes fierce and fur bristling. It didn't attack but it didn't back down either.

Hearing the roar and the commotion, Alex came over quickly. He motioned towards the man still holding the baby to put down the cub, but the man refused to listen. He stared at the adult tiger without an ounce of fear. The more he stared, the more the adult tiger began to relax. Slowly, its flash of sharp bared teeth disappeared and its ears flattened out docilely. As the adult relaxed, so did the little cub.

Seeing this, Alex came closer and said to the man, "Alba seems to know you, and the little one is calm now."

"Ushishi. Animals love the prince," the unknown stranger replied, showing his usual Cheshire smile.

"Bel-chan! Animals may like you but you don't really like them," Lussuria pointed out. As if the baby tiger understood this, it started its wiggling again. This time it succeeded from escaping Bel's grasp.

"Either way, their master won't be too pleased if you keep touching them," Alex warned with a snicker. "But it would be amusing to watch." Then he walked away, tossing a 'bye' over his shoulder as he disappeared back into the crowd of guests.

"Well, that was weird," Lussuria stated, watching Alex go.

"Ravenwood lied," Mammon began. "He wouldn't be here if he didn't know them – her."

Bel glanced at the floating baby. "Ushishi-" The rest of what he was going to say was lost as he suddenly caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head to follow the movement and saw the white-haired girl. Bel wasn't entirely certain if it was her but there was this gut feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that she was indeed the one he had been searching for. The girl who had captured him.

For a minute, Bel didn't move. He didn't want to cause a scene by confronting her out in the open here but his eyes never left her for a second.

His boss also spotted the girl and he studied her intently. Bel noticed that his boss's cold stare started to lighten up and, at once, he knew what Xanxus was thinking – she was a Blackwell. That made everything clear; it was really her. He had finally found her.

"It's her," Xanxus said plainly.

"Maybe we should take her now then?" Lussuria suggested.

"VOI!" Squalo bursted out yelling but then stopped himself. Lowering his voice significantly, he said, "We shouldn't make a scene!"

"That's right," Mammon stated. "She doesn't seem to be in danger."

"You're right, but there is a chance she's just pretending…?" Lussuria questioned.

Before anyone could answer or speculate on this, Squalo yelled, "VOI! WHERE DID THE DAMN PRINCE GO!?"


	4. IMPORTANT Announcement

Heyy Guys!  
>Im really sorry i haven't been updating in a really long time.<br>Im not sure if i want to continue writing this story,  
>so im going to write for the others i have up.<br>Until the time i feel i want to.  
>But depending on how many like this story, i shall continue.<br>But if i do decide to update...  
>There will be a difference in the writing, I now dont have an editor so it'll be un-edited.<br>I will not have a computer this summer, so updates will be slow.  
>I'll be hand writing everything until i get my hands on my moms computer.<br>I also will be switching accounts on quotev. I really dont have a reason for hat either.  
>I'll get back to you all then i switch!<p> 


End file.
